


【Stray Kids/燦城】約砲的對象是上司該怎麼辦？

by haeshadow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊OOC、現代AU。＊新手駕駛。





	【Stray Kids/燦城】約砲的對象是上司該怎麼辦？

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC、現代AU。  
＊新手駕駛。

【Stray Kids/燦城】＿＿的對象是上司該怎麼辦？

01.  
二十一世紀的大韓民國在性取向方面還沒有那麼開放，所以做為普通人的韓知城也只有幾個親密的朋友才知道他是個Gay。

在一次酒醉後不小心和黃鉉辰提起了身為Gay連慾望都沒能好好解決的悲傷問題後，隔天對方興致匆匆地推薦了他一個交友軟體。

「聽說隱私性很高，我看評價有五顆星，用過都說讚，你要不要試試看？」午休時間時他咬著筷子對著韓知城亮出手機上的畫面，雖然音調刻意壓低了但語氣卻是興致高昂。  
「那種網軍寫的評論你也信？」韓知城皺眉。開始怨恨昨天喝醉的自己亂說話，如果有時光機他一定衝回昨天把自己打醒。  
「我可是在想辦法幫你脫離童貞，你這麼說我很難過！」黃鉉辰還摀著臉大哭了起來，弄出不小的動靜讓周圍的同事都紛紛看了過來，韓知城嚇了一跳，趕緊上前遮住他的嘴。  
「喂黃鉉辰你找死啊。」韓知城壓住還在嗚嗚亂叫的黃鉉辰，確認同事們見他們只是在打鬧後都是一臉司空見慣的表情後才放鬆下來，「這裡可是辦公室！」他剛剛餘光好像瞄到他們那總是面無表情看不出喜怒哀樂的課長也望了過來，媽呀嚇死松鼠的小心臟了。  
黃鉉辰馬上在嘴巴上做了一個拉上拉鍊的動作，但他仍然不死心──「反正下載看看又不會怎樣，說不定真的找到一個能陪你的人？」  
「……好啦我知道了。」

老實說並非只是想找個人上床，一個人寂寞久了有個能說說話的朋友也好，韓知城不敢渴望他的性向能為他的人生帶來多順遂的愛情，但他偶爾也會想要一場戀愛。

所以幾番猶豫之下還是下載了軟體。不過不知道是他頭像有問題還是暱稱叫松鼠的關係，不但沒人主動找他、連他鼓起勇氣加了幾個人都被拒絕──

──這是什麼爛軟體？？

韓知城躺在床上發了幾個生氣的貼圖給黃鉉辰，那傢伙倒是很沒良心地回了他一個笑倒在地的貼圖回來。

──要不要哥哥我傳授幾招給你？  
──滾吧我要刪除了！  
──你這樣意氣用事是一輩子交不到男朋友的。

見韓知城沒有回覆黃鉉辰又傳了幾張哭泣的貼圖過來，韓知城懶得管他，他回到手機桌面正準備刪除時，有一則通知跳了出來。

🐺 對您提出交友申請 是否同意？

韓知城一愣，他點進軟體裡，看著那張在黑暗的環境下看不太清臉、只有下顎線條較為清晰的頭像後，鬼使神差地按下了同意。

02.  
自從和那個人成為朋友後有快一個月了，讓韓知城意外的是，兩個人不但興趣相近、想法也很像。在現實生活中不敢說出口的話都能很好地和對方傾訴，韓知城發現他越來越期待下班後和對方聊天的時間，偶爾有有趣的事情發生了他也會第一時間分享給對方，並隱隱期待他的回覆。

用黃鉉辰的話來說就是──抱著手機和他聊天的你就像抱著堅果的松鼠一樣快樂。

「但你今天感覺特別滿面紅光。」下班時間一到，黃鉉辰就見韓知城急急收著東西，秉持著關心同事的心，他馬上八卦地問，「現在還趕著下班，怎麼回事？」  
「他…他約我了！」  
「啊？」黃鉉辰愣了愣。  
「我說他約我了！所以再見！」語畢也不等黃鉉辰回應，拿起包就往跑。

「他這麼急要去哪？」身後冷不丁傳來低沉的嗓音，黃鉉辰嚇了一跳，轉頭果然是他們課長正抿著嘴角問他。  
「呃…和、和朋友有約…吧？」黃鉉辰戰戰兢兢地回。這個課長平常就看著嚴肅不太多話，礙於身分的關係他們也不太敢隨意和他搭話，導致雖然是同一課但對話內容都是繞著公事轉。說起來這還是他第一次主動問起下屬的事情。「課長您不下班嗎？」  
「…要了。你也下班吧。」他看了他一眼，最後轉身回到他的辦公桌。  
「是！方課長您辛苦了！」黃鉉辰大聲回答，剛課長那一眼有些奇怪，所以他火速收拾他的東西，深怕晚一步他就突然被告知加班。

兩人約在賓館見面的目的不言而喻，他到的時候對方還沒到，傳了個訊息給那個人後他就一直在床上坐立不安，心臟也隨著約定時間的接近而焦躁著。

儘管已經說好了有一方覺得不舒服的話就馬上停止，但韓知城仍是緊張得連手腳都不知道該怎麼放才好。

『叮咚──』  
在恍惚之際，刺耳的電鈴聲一響讓韓知城嚇得站起來，他閉起眼深深呼了一口氣，才同手同腳地去開門，在壓下門的把手時他甚至還胡思亂想著還好黃鉉辰沒看見他一副沒見過世面的丟臉樣子──

「呃？課長？」韓知城呆呆看著門外那張熟悉的臉龐，能不熟悉嗎他可是白天才見過他的而且兩年多來都是看著他的臉做事──意識到會按這間房的門鈴的人是誰後韓知城迅速又把門關上。

方燦：……

「讓我進去。」門外響起沒有一絲起伏的聲音，韓知城骨子裡對於男人尊敬讓他不得不硬著頭皮開門。

「哈、哈哈…沒想到會是課長啊…」韓知城覺得他現在的笑一定不是笑，他在心裡想總有一天他得殺了黃鉉辰再自殺。男人倒是沒有多說什麼，他看了正努力擠著笑的韓知城，從容地走進房間，韓知城見他這樣馬上閉起嘴畢恭畢敬地關上門。

目前的情況絕對是韓知城出生到現在最大的危機了。

他怎麼也沒想到他的對象會是那不苟一笑的上司，要知道對方在軟體上的聊天紀錄上字裡行間可是透著一股溫柔啊！這也是讓單純的松鼠一下就翻了船的原因，畢竟他沒談過戀愛，而那種時時刻刻被人惦記著的感覺太美好了。方燦甚至只是靠著幾句曖昧的文字就能讓他臉紅。

但他絕對沒想到會是眼前這個男人。  
韓知城咬著唇坐在床尾偷偷抬頭看著床頭的方燦。男人正低著頭不知道在想些什麼。他現在才發現男人的下顎的確和照片裡的一致，往下連著喉結的完美線條散發出成熟的男性魅力，他終於知道辦公室裡的女同事為什麼會偷偷對著沉默的課長竊竊私語了──

「原來你是Gay？」方燦沉穩的嗓音在靜謐環境裡突兀地響起，韓知城打了個激靈。  
「啊？」他回神一下就對上了男人狹長深邃的眼，韓知城莫名有種做壞事被抓到的感覺，「呃、對…」在上司面前被出櫃的感覺讓韓知城不太自在。

「……」

房間一下就回復成原本安靜的空間。韓知城有些欲哭無淚，他絞盡腦汁想著要用什麼話題來打破這尷尬的氣氛時，對方先開口了。

「那來做吧。」  
「啊…啊？」

他倏地抬起頭，正以為他是不是聽錯時，男人已經欺身過來。

腦袋還一片混亂的韓知城順著方燦帶著侵略性的動作往後躺倒在柔軟的床舖上，他張著嘴茫然看著掛在天花板上的水晶燈散發讓人暈眩的光，而耳邊是壓在他身上的男人飽含情慾的嗓音──

「這不是我們見面的原因嗎？」

03.  
等韓知城回過神來時他已經被方燦給壓制住了。  
方燦沒給他反抗的時間，他一邊吻著韓知城小巧的喉結、一邊解開他身上白襯衫的釦子。男人並沒有費多大力氣就將韓知城的衣服給褪下，他帶著薄繭的指腹有些色情的意味，輕輕劃過身下白皙的身體，引起韓知城一陣顫慄。男人青澀的反應讓方燦不自覺勾起唇角，韓知城這時才發現身上男人平常不苟言笑，但是笑起來卻很好看，尤其是他頰上的酒窩讓韓知城有些著迷。

「方課、──啊…」他下意識呢喃，方燦乾燥的薄唇往下，一口含住他胸前的肉粒。韓知城驚呼一聲，他從來沒被這樣對待過，茱萸被軟舌舔過的感覺讓他瞬間緊繃，方燦先是用舌尖在紅暈周圍打轉，他一邊按住韓知城的身體不讓他掙脫，一邊小心翼翼來回舔舐他的凸起，隨後等韓知城稍微適應後才輕輕吸吮起乳粒，直到它完全挺立後方燦才放開。

「另一邊不會不舒服嗎？」方燦微微撐起身體，帶著雄性野性的本能，像是盯住獵物那樣仔細看著已經把自己紅透的臉埋進掌心的韓知城，啞著嗓音問。  
「什──」韓知城覺得自從放方燦進來這個房間後他整個人智商就降低了，到現在他的腦袋都沒緩過來，甚至懷疑方燦說的根本就是外星語，問的問題沒一個懂，簡直比交報告還困難，但方燦似乎也沒打算要他的答案──他伸手按住韓知城另一邊的乳頭，用拇指和食指來回摩擦著。「哈啊、別…」

敏感點一下被人揪住，韓知城毫無防備，身體無意識挺起，反而讓方燦更好動作。認知到手底下這副身子有多青澀後，幾乎是激起男人的破壞欲，方燦暗下眼眸，指尖毫不留情地撥弄櫻色的花萸，沒多久它就和另一邊染了晶瑩唾液的乳粒一樣高挺著，方燦才滿意地放開他。

「只是弄一下乳頭就有反應了？」方燦飽含情慾的聲線在靜謐的環境裡添增幾分危險的味道，男人舔了下唇，將韓知城的西裝褲拉鍊給緩緩拉下，後者自然知道自己身體的變化，摀著臉根本不敢動作，方燦好笑地看著他像任由人家宰割的小動物那樣微微顫抖著的可憐樣子，心裡偷偷嘆了口氣，「知城…」

韓知城從來不知道自己的名字被上司唸出來後會讓他一陣悸動，方燦似乎也感覺到了他細微的變化，他完全壓抑不住不斷上揚的嘴角，方燦俯下身，帶著幾分霸道和他自己也不自覺的佔有欲，吻住韓知城的唇。

韓知城下意識地退縮，他緊閉著唇不敢讓方燦的舌進入，方燦也不逼他，他一下一下來回親吻著他紅潤的唇，與唇上溫柔的動作相反，大掌施了點力包覆住韓知城的性器，突如其來的觸摸讓韓知城嚇了一跳，方燦的舌馬上趁虛而入，男人的吻有著強烈的侵略性，他緊緊糾纏住對方的軟舌不讓韓知城逃脫。韓知城垂著眼看著男人翹挺的鼻樑及過於白皙的肌膚有些恍神，津液互相交換的水漬聲讓感情世界一片白紙的松鼠臉紅得像是要滴出血來，尤其全身最脆弱的地方還被男人溫熱的手掌握住，韓知城不是沒有自慰過，但被別人控制住的那種陌生感受幾乎逼出了他的眼淚。

「別、別…」他伸手推阻著方燦的胸膛，想試著阻止體內血液不斷攀升的快感，但對方看似纖瘦的身材卻意外地結實，韓知城不但沒有推動他，反而讓方燦能更順勢地侵入他溫熱的口腔。

男人趁韓知城被吻得迷迷糊糊時迅速釋放出自己的慾望，乾燥的手掌將兩人硬挺的分身輕輕靠攏在一起，他還沒來得及反應，方燦便開始摩擦兩人的柱身。韓知城感覺全身的血液都逆流向下方，初嘗情事的男人招架不住方燦的進攻，後者沒有用多少力氣就邊含著他舌根邊讓韓知城達到高潮。

「哥…」方燦只感覺手中的性器一陣抽蓄，隨後是黏滑的觸感，而意識到自己射精的韓知城還染了對方一手，他紅著臉根本不知道該說什麼才好。

男人平常就軟綿的嗓音此刻因為情慾的關係更添誘惑，尤其搭配那張明顯經歷過高潮的潮紅臉蛋，讓方燦還未釋放的陰莖又硬上了幾分。

「你再多喊我幾聲…」方燦傾身輕吻他濕潤的眼眸，修長的指順著男人的腰部尾椎向下，將液體抹進對方的臀縫間。  
「什麼？…嗯啊……」韓知城被男人翻了個身，等到回過神來他已經背對著方燦，他急急地想轉頭看他，方燦卻直接含住他飽滿的耳垂輕輕舔弄，「…哈、……」  
「再叫我…」他一邊用紅舌伸進男人耳廓，一邊用沾滿液體的指尖探入他的後穴，「知城…嗯？」  
「…嗯哈…哥、哥……」後庭被異物入侵的不適感讓韓知城扭了下腰，卻讓方燦更好動作。指腹被緊緻柔軟的腸壁包裹住，方燦輕嘆了一聲，待會若是自己的進去…一想到這他就有點把持不住，也加快了手上的動作。  
「嗯，別擔心…交給我…」方燦吻著他白皙的後頸，一隻手套弄他疲軟的分身幫助他放鬆，另一邊則是在後穴又增加了兩根手指，區起指節搔刮著他的腸壁，「乖…」  
「啊、哈啊…」韓知城緊緊抓住被單，他咬著唇，體內不斷升起的燥熱讓他的腦袋難以思考，他只能跟著方燦的手指，盡量放鬆身體，將一切交給身後的男人。

等到後穴足夠濕潤時並讓韓知城又射了一次後，方燦才撤出手指，男人迷戀地看著身下還閉著眼，因為高潮而微微喘息的韓知城，對方的身體已經在他手中變成漂亮的櫻粉色，像是只為了他綻放的身體讓他忍不住勾起了唇角，伸手拿過床頭櫃上的潤滑劑，倒了一些在自己硬挺的柱身上，隨後將龜頭抵在了還來不及閉合的穴口上。

「知城…」方燦啞著嗓音喊他，韓知城下意識應了一聲，他還難以適應後穴傳來的空虛，方燦看著那粉色的穴口正飢渴地吸吮他的前端，暗下眼神伸手扶住他的臀部，接著小心翼翼地進入──  
「哈啊──」男人的粗壯的陰莖和手指無法相比，後穴傳來的鈍痛讓韓知城幾乎是尖叫出來，方燦俯身吻住他，軟舌糾纏住對方的舌，試圖安撫他。「…嗯、唔嗯……」

方燦將分身緩緩頂入緊緻的甬道，飽滿的龜頭撐開不斷擠壓他柱身的內壁，直到他碰到韓知城體內最敏感的前列腺，狠狠攪緊的腸道讓方燦悶哼一聲。韓知城只感覺到在他體內粗壯的性器脹大不少，腦袋被上湧的情欲逼得無法思考，他幾乎是哭著扭起腰，想要擺脫熱潮，但又捨不得離開方燦帶給他的快樂。韓知城只能縮緊後穴的肌肉，死死咬住對方的男根，像是只有這樣才能排解他的情潮。

他看著韓知城難受的樣子有些心疼，方燦吻上他的眼皮，舔掉他溫熱的眼淚，他咬著牙抵抗對方身體甜美的誘惑，想慢慢退出韓知城的身體，卻被韓知城一下抓住了手。

「哥、哥…」韓知城搖著頭呻吟，一雙濕潤的眼眸緊緊盯著他，「…別、別走…我想要…哥…」

方燦被他染了情慾的潮紅臉蛋和黏膩的尾音弄得沒了原則，他抓住韓知城的纖腰，大力挺進他的後穴。

「知城、…」

前列腺再次被撞擊的瞬間讓韓知城又達到高潮，方燦嘆息著感覺陰莖被包覆住像是為他按摩的強烈快感，他輕含住男人柔軟的後頸，貪婪地吸取他的味道，配合著韓知城甜膩的呻吟開始律動，本來持續撞擊的力道逐漸變得兇猛，感受到韓知城的蜜穴裡頭越發溫暖，囊袋摩擦著他白皙肌膚弄出不少色情的紅痕，粗大性器撐開粉嫩肉穴的視覺刺激讓方燦忍不住用力抽插幾下，隨後迅速抽出男根，幾乎是抽離的瞬間便對著男人還在蠕動不捨做挽留的穴口射了出來。

韓知城張著嘴低吟一聲，初嚐性愛滋味的他不堪負荷地昏了過去，方燦則愛憐地吻了吻他嘴角後才抱起他去浴室做清洗。

04.  
至於韓知城醒來後該怎麼面對這個把他吃乾抹淨的上司，就不是他該煩惱的。  
畢竟，方燦勾著唇溫柔地看著在他懷中安然睡著的韓知城想，他是不會放手了。


End file.
